1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to calendars; specifically, day reminder calendars, perpetual and multi year calendars, calendar design and calendar construction.
2. Prior Art
Previously; many day reminder calendars were made with tearaway paper sheets arranged in a pad. Dailey a page is torn off exposing the next calendar date. For example: U.S. Pat. No. 3,419,011 (1968) to Norris. Each day the calendar diminishes piece by piece creating trash which is problematic and wasteful. Frequently two or more pages may be torn off accidently. These annual calendars must be purchased at the beginning of the year to realize their maximum value.
The solution to these limitations is the perpetual day reminder calendar. These ever renewable non obsoletable calendars come in many different creations. For example: U.S. Pat. No. 1,501,803 (1924) to Orth; U.S. Pat. No. 1,681,235 (1928) to Hiering; U.S. Pat. No. 2,096,248 (1937) to Huston; U.S. Pat. No. 2,048,415 (1936) to Trollen; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 297,244 (1988) to Kennedy; U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,741 (1971) to Kahre Et Al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,436 (1972) to Weissman. Each of these prior art calendars contains some or all of the following deficiencies:    a) do not have good proportion between elements;    b) a reliance on abbreviations;    c) clumsy to manipulate;    d) difficult to read;    e) they don't always shield unwanted information;    f) poor styling.